


Sunrise

by ymorton



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymorton/pseuds/ymorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the tsn kinkmeme prompt: The night after Eduardo had signed the papers of share dilution, Eduardo crashed at Mark's apartment. Neither of them could sleep, Eduardo because of the excitement, Mark because he knew this was the point of no return. So they stayed up all night, and watched a California sunrise together before Eduardo boarded his flight back to Harvard.</p>
<p>From Jan. 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> fictional, also sad

Mark's apartment is nice.   
  
"Sean set you up with this?" Eduardo asks, grabbing two beers from the massive fridge.   
  
"Yeah. I- I don't spend much time here, but it's nice."   
  
Eduardo laughs and sprawls on Mark's uncomfortable couch, long limbs everywhere.   
  
"God, it's hard to believe, isn't it?"   
  
Mark nods.   
  
"It's, uh, it's gonna be amazing," he says, coughing. His throat's dry, and Eduardo frowns and hands him a beer. Mark takes it silently.   
  
"This is- this is everything- you know? From the beginning! This is what we've wanted, Christ, since that first night-" he breaks off and laughs, shaking his head, takes another sip of his beer.   
  
Mark stares at him. It hurts more than he thought it would, to watch Eduardo screw himself out of Facebook. Sean convinced him it would be easy, because Eduardo is a drag on the company- an expense they can't afford, an influence they don't want. It's true, but Eduardo's also his friend.   
  
That never meant much. It didn't factor in when he said  _we need more money_  and  _this is bad, Wardo, this is scathing_ \- but now all the bullshit Sean's been feeding him for a summer is coming to a head. Now it's over. He'll probably never see Eduardo again. Not like this.  
  
"Mark? You okay?"   
  
Mark nods jerkily, and flops down on the couch next to Eduardo.   
  
"Just, nervous," he says quietly, and Eduardo slings an arm around his shoulders.   
  
"Relax," he says, and Mark bites his lip.   
  
"This is a good thing. I know what you're doing! You worry about ads, you always have, but this- this is going to be good. They won't mess it up. I know, this summer I - well, I floated a couple of shitty ideas, I guess I can admit that now, but that's behind us-"   
  
Mark nods, flicking his eyes up to Eduardo's, shoulders stiff under his arm. Isn't it obvious, his guilt? Pouring out of him? He doesn't usually think about shit like this, about how he appears to other people. But all he can think is-  _can Eduardo tell, does he hate me, well, he will soon enough, this is the last night we'll ever be like this-_  
  
Eduardo grins obliviously at him, warm and open like he did at Harvard.   
  
"Mark," he murmurs, voice soft. "We did it."   
  
Mark just nods, mouth still a tight line, and he can't even blink before Eduardo's climbing over him, straddling him on the couch, taking his face in both hands.   
  
"We did it," he says again, deeper, and Mark gasps open-mouthed, trying to breathe, lets Eduardo's tongue into his mouth.   
  
"Wait-"   
  
Eduardo just laughs and cups his jaw gently. "Hey, it's okay. Relax, alright? You should be celebrating. We should be celebrating."  
  
Mark nods- what can he do? - and Eduardo slides onto his knees, looks up at Mark through lowered eyelids and slowly unzips his jeans. Mark thinks one last time  _no wait this is_  and then Eduardo's got his mouth on him, a slick wet heat, and Mark's pushing his hips forward, getting hard quickly. Eduardo groans around Mark's cock, deep and low, and Mark shudders, goosebumps breaking out over his skin. Eduardo wraps a hand around Mark's thin hip, strokes a thumb over the bone, and pulls off.   
  
"I want to be sore on my flight tomorrow," he says, mouth curving in a wicked grin, and Mark can't stop him. Doesn't  _want_  to stop him. This is the last night Eduardo will ever look at him like this, like he needs him. Mark's already fucked him over, might as well fuck him too- he hears in his head, in Sean's voice, smooth and insidious. Mark swallows hard and nods, jerky and fast, chokes out a "yeah."   
  
Eduardo stands up and kicks his expensive black pants off, straddles Mark again, and it's been- yeah, it's been five months since they did this. Five fucking months, and how can so much have changed?

Eduardo licks Mark's fingers, wet and sloppy, and leans down to breathe against his collarbone when Mark puts them inside him.   
  
"Fuck-" he says, shaky, quiet, when Mark adds a third.   
  
"Do you have-" Mark says, and Eduardo responds, "Yeah. My wallet. In my- fuck- my pocket,  _Mark-_ "   
  
Mark keeps his fingers pressing at that spot inside him and reaches past him for the wallet.   
  
Eduardo drops his head, breathes loose and ragged when Mark is inside him.   
  
"Move-" he says, "C'mon, Mark. Move."   
  
Mark thrusts his hips up, and Eduardo down, and Eduardo leans forward to kiss him. When their mouths are together Mark finds that spot and Eduardo gasps, shocked, and twists his hips trying to get deeper.   
  
Mark's silent, biting his lip to keep quiet, trying to lose himself. He's never been good at that.   
  
Eduardo must feel it too, that strange quiet desperation, because he doesn't laugh or grin like he used to, during sex- just thrusts himself down, eyes locking with Mark's, mouth open helplessly, eyes wide like he knows. Like he knows how fucked he is.   
  
"Mark," Eduardo says again, nearly whispering, and his voice sounds thick and close to tears. Mark wraps his arms around Eduardo's smooth back, pulls him closer, and Eduardo clenches around him, hard.   
  
Mark comes, gasping. Eduardo's still poised above him, a long stretch of skin, heavy and warm on top of Mark, and Mark takes him in hand and strokes him in that way he remembers Eduardo likes, and Eduardo shudders and comes.   
  
Eduardo clutches at him for a second, gusting out hot breaths onto Mark's collarbone.   
  
He rolls off of Mark and grabs for his briefs, not saying anything still. Mark feels stricken, cold- sweaty and shaky with guilt. Eduardo knows, somehow he knows, maybe he realized it then while they were fucking-   
  
-but Eduardo just sighs, and says, "I think I should get a place out here."   
  
Mark pulls on his pants quickly, trying to ignore the unspoken question.   
  
"Mark? Do you think - I mean, all summer you've been trying to get me to come out. Maybe it's time."   
  
"What about Harvard?" Mark asks, and his voice sounds weak. He coughs.   
  
"My father will kill me, but - I could go back, maybe in a year- finish up my degree." He's sipping from his beer, and he sits down at the couch. Mark stands up.   
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea," Mark says. God, he's so fucking terrible at lying.   
  
"Why?"   
  
Mark stares at him for a second. This is the part where Sean thrives, the thrill of the hunt, the exhilarating heady rush of victory. Mark just feels small and tired.  
  
"Never know when we'll need an econ major to help us out," he says weakly, and Eduardo grins. "Plus, your father- I mean, he'd-"   
  
Eduardo nods. "Yeah, you might be right. Shit, it's two AM. My flight's at six."   
  
"You want to sleep?"   
  
Eduardo looks up at him. "Nah. Might as well pull an all-nighter. One last night of acting like we're in college, right?"   
  
"Yeah, I never do that anymore," Mark says, and Eduardo laughs.   
  
"You'll have to start working nine to five, Mark. Wearing suits. Having  _meetings._ "   
  
"Never," Mark says, falling into their old banter, trying to ignore the fact that it's the last they'll have. He wants to write it down, write them down, somehow. He's never wanted to record something like that, for posterity, but it hits him- he's never really lost anything.   
  
Eduardo stands up and kisses him, in front of his huge window which Sean insisted on, the muted lights of the city illuminating Eduardo's face in flashes- his nose, his white teeth, the curve of his jaw.   
  
"So, you wanna stay up all night with me?" he murmurs, and Mark can feel the shape of his smile against his cheek.   
  
He exhales.   
  
"Yeah," he says, and hates himself more than anything. "Yeah."


End file.
